


I'm Exactly Where I am Supposed to Be

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew DeLuca - Freeform, Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Izzex, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Merlex - Freeform, Merluca - Freeform, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: A one-shot following 16x16, Meredith gets inspiration to finally talk to Andrew and fix their relationship. Features a lot of Meredith rambling and adorable love confessions.
Relationships: MerLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I'm Exactly Where I am Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from the Goodbye Alex episode to write a quick one-shot about Merluca getting back together. But I also feel really awful about using Jolex fans' pain to write this, losing your ship sucks! But Meredith is always influenced by her people, especially Alex so I felt like this would make sense for her. Hope you enjoy!

Andrew awoke to a loud banging on his door. He groggily got out of bed to see who was at his house so early in the morning. And he was shocked at who he saw. Her.   
“Mer what are you doing here? It’s five in the morning,” asked a sleepy Andrew. 

“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be,” stated Meredith. 

“What?” asked a still very confused Andrew. 

“Alex moved to Kansas to be with his ex-wife Izzie Stevens and their two kids. Twins. A boy and a girl. Eli and Alexis,” revealed Meredith. 

“Hold on what?” continued questioning Andrew. 

“Can I come in? It’s very cold,” said Meredith. 

“Yeah of course, so can you back track like a lot because I have no idea of what you are talking about,” replied Andrew. 

“Well you would know this already if you would stop breaking up with me, but anyway a long, long time ago Alex married Izzie who was also apart of our intern class. It was all cute and sweet but she had cancer and then there was the merger and she accidently almost killed a woman because she was so stressed about losing her job. Well, she got fired because Richard was Chief then and he had to make all these cuts, which by the way he was not in the right state of mind at that time, I mean he relapsed and everything. But that’s irrelevant to this. So, Izzie thought Alex had said bad things about her to the Chief and that’s why she got fired, so she left him. And then Alex slept with my little sister and Izzie came back and they decided to split up for good after like a total five seconds of marriage, and I thought Amelia and Owen’s marriage was short. So, Izzie left to God knows where and that was that. Well we all thought, apparently not,” rambled Meredith. 

“Wait you’re telling me Alex Karev left his wife for his ex-wife? Is Jo okay?” questioned Andrew. 

Oh her sweet Andrew, always so concerned with everyone’s well-being except his own. 

“Oh shit I don’t know, I’ve been distracted with myself for the past 24 hours. I’ll call her later, anyway back to the story. I get a letter yesterday morning from Alex telling me that he’s in the middle of nowhere in Kansas with Izzie freaking Stevens of all people and I’m all like what the hell is going on. He then proceeds to write that when my trial was coming up, he called a bunch of doctors that used to work at the hospital, as you know. He used it as an excuse to call Izzie because he was curious about where she ended up. He called her, they talked, caught up, and then he hears kids’ voices in the background. Where Izzie then says, “surprise we have five years old twins together,” says Meredith. 

“Five years old twins? How is that even possible?” interrupts Andrew. 

“Damn I knew I forgot something when I was giving the background information. Izzie had cancer when they were together and there was a pretty good chance that the chemo would destroy her eggs, so she froze them. And implantation works better when the eggs are already fertilized and they thought they were going to be together, so Alex fertilized them. After they split, Alex signed a paper saying she could do whatever she wanted with the eggs. Fast forward, Izzie was single, wanted kids, and the eggs in her body were fried, Alex’s words not mine, and she used their eggs. Anyway, Alex decided to go to Kansas and meet them. He didn’t tell me or Jo or anyone, just that he had a family emergency with his mom. This entire time he had been a dad and falling in love with Izzie all over again. And in his letter, he talks about how much he loves me and Jo and that he’ll miss us, but his kids need him and he wants to give them what he never had. He said, “I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” So, he’s in Kansas and he’s never coming back. He sent Jo divorce papers and that’s that. I feel awful for Jo, but his letter made me realize something about us,” explains Meredith. 

“What’s that?” asks Andrew. 

“That I am exactly where I’m supposed to be when I’m with you. After Derek died, I thought my ability to love another person died with him and I was wrong. I know you’re pissed at me for going to Bailey and I am so sorry for hurting you when I said you were acting like your father. Months ago, you told me to think about what I want and I know I am extremely late in telling you this, but I want you Andrew. I want a life with you and my kids. I don’t say I love you to just anyone, I never have. So believe me when I say this, Andrew DeLuca I am completely, utterly, and deeply in love with you. We hit a rough patch and you are going through a really rough time, but we can get through it together. What do you say?” confesses Meredith. 

“I say, that I have missed you so much. And that I am so sorry for how I treated you and the things I said to you. But I want to be better for you, the kids, Carina, myself, and the life we can have together. I say, I am completely, utterly, and deeply in love with you Meredith Grey,” responds Andrew. 

“So we can we us again?” asks Meredith. 

“Absolutely. Let’s be us again,” agreed Andrew. 

The couple take each other in a tender kiss. A kiss that cemented they were back together and okay. 

“Oh my God, I need to check on Jo,” realized Meredith.


End file.
